


Gently, Gently

by parcequelle



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parcequelle/pseuds/parcequelle
Summary: B'Elanna and Kes share a quiet moment. Written for the Trek Femslash Prompt Meme ('B'Elanna/Kes, gentle').
Relationships: Kes (Star Trek)/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Prompt Meme





	Gently, Gently

B'Elanna had never much cared for peaceful people. On the whole, she found them sanctimonious and irritating, and they were always saying things like, "Slow down and breathe, B'Elanna," or, "You should learn to meditate, B'Elanna," or, "Take some time to reflect on this experience, B'Elanna," but she knew that what they meant was, "Stop being so Klingon, B'Elanna."

There were some exceptions, of course, like Chakotay - he was still irritating, but at least he wasn't a hypocrite - and now, strangely enough, like Kes. Kes was not the kind of person B'Elanna would ever have expected to like, but here she was - here they were - sitting together on a hill by a stream in a holographic version of the colony where B'Elanna had grown up. Kes had wanted to see it, and so B'Elanna had shown her, though she drew the line at recreating holographic people. Now, without the constant bustling and shouting and laughter of humans to get on her nerves, she actually found herself enjoying the peace. She'd never done so before, not in all the time she'd lived there.

Maybe Kes was rubbing off on her somehow.

'This is lovely,' Kes murmured, as though she were reading B'Elanna's mind. She did that a lot. She had found it kind of creepy, at first, but since she had made Kes swear she wasn't actually really her mind, she found it a little easier to cope with it. 'Do you visit often?'

B'Elanna stretched her legs out in front of her, wiggling her toes. She had taken her shoes off, and the artificial breeze was pleasant against her skin. 'This version or the real version?' she asked.

'This version.'

She thought about lying, briefly, but there was something about Kes' gentle, undemanding presence that made her realise there was no point. That she didn't even feel the need. 'I've actually, um. Never been here before.' She couldn't look at her, looked instead at the horizon, pinking slowly in the setting suns. 'I created it for you.'

When the ensuing silence tipped her restlessness into nerves, B'Elanna finally looked up. Kes was smiling at her, soft and lovely in the afternoon light, and she reached out to take B'Elanna's hand. It was so natural, the way she did it, that B'Elanna wondered why she hadn't dared to do it herself before now. She turned her own hand over to twist her fingers into Kes', as gentle as she knew how to be, and she was rewarded when Kes shifted closer to her on the long, soft grass, close enough to feel the heat of their legs pressed side by side.

'Thank you,' Kes said, 'for sharing this with me. It means a lot.'

Now's the time, B'Elanna told herself. Now's the time to make use of being a Klingon and do something brave. Go on. Then: 'You mean a lot to me,' she said, and held her breath.

When Kes kissed her, B'Elanna knew she was exactly where and what she was meant to be.


End file.
